The Dungeon of the Sea
by Uriko-The-Half-Beast
Summary: Chapter 2 up2 years after Yurkas death strange things start to happen.Linear suddenly disappers, and a strange dungeon appers.(Rated PG13 for later chapters.)
1. The Beginning

The dungeon of the sea  
  
Disclaimer:No I don`t own Evolution Worlds.  
  
Hiya Everyone!I know a lot of stuffed is spelled wrong.So don`t send flames telling me this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linear was sitting on her bed playing her ocarina.She heard Gre giving Mag one of his lectures.She put her ocarina down on her bed and stood up.She walked over to the door and started to walk out when she heard someone call her name."Linear"She turned around seeing nothing and slowly backed up to the door."Linear"the voice called again but it sounded fainter this time.She looked around the room getting sceared.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am...."the voice cut off.  
  
After that Linear stayed in her room for a while waiting to see who or what was trying to talk to her.She finally got up and left her room to find Gre had just finishing talking to Mag.  
  
"Good moring Miss Linear"  
  
"Good moring Gre"Linear smiled and sit down by Mag.  
  
Gre turns back to Mag."Mag I have to ask you to pick up a few items from town."  
  
Mag stands up boardly"ok Gre.Come on Linear."  
  
Linear stands up."ok."  
  
Mag and Linear get to the fork in the road which leads to the seaplane or town.Linear walks a little behind Mag thinking of the voice.Mag turns around and sees Linear is falling behind.  
  
"Linear are you ok?"  
  
Linear looks up at Mag."I`m fine its just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
She smiles"oh nothing"  
  
"ok"  
  
They keep going till the reach the town.Mag gets Gre`s stuff and turns to leave the store when he sees Pepper.  
  
"Hey Pepper"  
  
Pepper turns around and sees Mag and Linear."Hello guys"  
  
Pepper walks over to them."What have you guys been up to lately?"  
  
Mag sighs"Work for Gre until some new ruins are found."  
  
"I was just at the society.They said they are still looking,but still no new ruins.Well I have to be going."  
  
Mag and Linear wave goodbye and start to head back home.When they get about half way Linear hears the voice again and drops the bag she was holding.Hearing the crash Mag turns around and sees Linear standing still.  
  
"Linear are you feeling all right?"He walks over to her and picks up the items and puts them in the bag.  
  
"Someone...Someone is calling my name"She sits down.  
  
Mag sits his bag down."Who?"  
  
"I don`t know"  
  
Mag helps Linear up then picks up his back"Don`t worry nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
Linear smiles and picks up her bag"I know, but i`m still a little worried."  
  
"I think the only thing we have to be worried about now is getting this stuff back to Gre before he gets mad"  
  
Mag and Linear reach the house to find Gre waiting by the door.  
  
"Mag I was getting worried.What took you?"  
  
"It nothing Gre"  
  
Mag walks past Gre and sits his and Linear`s bags in the kitichen.Mag sits on the living room after Gre and Linear had fallen asleep."I wonder who was calling Linear.Yurka maybe...no its not him,he`s dead, but who."Mag lays back in the chair, and closes his eyes thinking.Suddenly he hears footsteps he opens his eyes to see Linear.  
  
"Mag, what are you still doing up?"  
  
"I couldn`t sleep.What about you?"  
  
"The same"she says as she sits across from him."I`m just wondering who was calling me."  
  
They sit there for a while in silence then Linear stood up.  
  
"We better get back to sleep.You don`t want to hear one of Gre`s lectures again.She starts walking to her room.  
  
Mag smiles"Yeah Good night Linear.  
  
"Good night Mag."  
  
Mag walks up to his room he hears Linears door shut as he walks in his room.He lays down in his bed and falls asleep.The next thing he knows he is being shaken by Gre.  
  
"Mag get up."  
  
He sits up."What is it Gre?"  
  
Gre looks at Mag and then down at the floor"It`s Linear she is gone."  
  
"GONE!What do you mean?"  
  
"It was around 8:00 A.M. when Miss Linear usually is up and out teanding to the flowers but today she wasn`t  
  
so I went to check on her.When I went in her room she was gone, but she not outside or in town.No one has   
  
seen her anywhere."  
  
Mag runs and changes clothes"Was there anything in her room that might help us?"  
  
Gre looks up"Yes well I just found it before I woke you."He hands Mag a note.  
  
Mag looks at it and reads it out loud."If you want to see Linear again come to the dungeon of the sea."  
  
Mag looks at Gre"Where is this dungeon of sea?"  
  
Gre looks at Mag sadly"I don`t know and neither does the society."  
  
Mag looks down"Linear"  
  
"Don`t worry Mag we will find her."  
  
Mag runs out."I`ll be back later Gre"he hollers as he runs to town.  
  
He runs to Chain`s bus and stops to take a breath as he sees Chain walk out.  
  
"Chain"  
  
"oh hey Mag.Wheres Linear?"  
  
"Somebody...has..her"Mag says between breaths.  
  
"Hey you rest here i`ll get Pepper."  
  
Mag sits down to rest while Chain runs to get Pepper.Chain retuens shortly with Pepper.  
  
Mag stands up."Come on we have to get to Linear"He starts to run off but Pepper stops him.  
  
"Pepper let me go!"  
  
"I can`t Mag you would end up killing yourself.You don`t even know where this dungeon is.No one does."  
  
Mag stops and falls to the ground, and hits at it."but we can`t just wait her while Linear is no telling where."  
  
Chain goes over to Mag and puts her hand on his shoulder."Its ok we`ll find her.Don`t worry."  
  
Mag stands up"Yeah thanks Chain."  
  
Chain blushes"No prob."  
  
~~~~~With Linear~~~~~  
  
Linear wakes up and rubs her eyes.She looks around."Where am I"she wonders, but then a figure comes out of the darkness.  
  
"Linear so you are a wake."  
  
Linear sits up."Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!  
  
Uriko_The_Half-Beast 


	2. The Strange Person

The strange person  
  
Disclaimer:Nope don`t own Evolution Worlds.I still on Yur  
  
Hiya again.Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Linear(POV)~~~~~  
  
I look at the person,they looked like Yurka but as the person got closer she could tell the were female.  
  
"You don`t remember me Linear?"  
  
I shake my head no."Tell me your name."  
  
"my name..my name"The person laughs."If you must.Its Yur."  
  
"Yur?"  
  
"Yes don`t tell me you don`t know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Know that I am Yurka`s sister."  
  
"Yurka had a sister."  
  
"Yes and I have come to take his place as the side of destruction.Now we can distory all these weak humans."  
  
"No we can`t."  
  
"and just why not.If you disagree I will kill you and distory them myself."  
  
I sit down hearing there words and wondering where Mag is,A tear falls from her eye to the ground.  
  
"Don`t worry all you have to do is help.I wont let you kill anyone I`ll take care of that."  
  
"I feeling a bit tired and need rest"I say quickly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yur leaves while I lay down on the bed.I start crying sliently and hug the pillow.I didn`t want to kill  
  
anyone but it would risk my life."Mag...Mag where are you."More tears fall as I finally fall asleep.  
  
~~~~Yur(POV)~~~~  
  
After leaving Linear I walk down the hall to another room.I look at a picture of by brother.  
  
"Well my stupid brother lost to there humans,but I wont."  
  
I slam the door shut and sit down thinking of ways to distory the humans.I stand up after a while and walk  
  
to where Linear is.I start to open the door but stop when I hears Linear crying.I walk away wondering why   
  
Linear would cry or worry about humans.  
  
~~~~Mag(POV)~~~~  
  
I sit in my room when I hear hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in Gre."  
  
Gre walks in holding a plate with some food on it.  
  
"Here Master Mag some dinner."  
  
"I`m not hungry."  
  
"You have to eat.I`m sure the will find the ruins soon and everything will be fine,but if you get hungry I leave some  
  
food out."  
  
I nod as Gre leaves and fall back on my bed.  
  
"Linear where are you."  
  
I fall asleep thinking about Linear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok very short but at least you know who kidnapped Linear.  
  
Uriko_the_half-beast 


End file.
